Shinjiro on drugs
by TheRaichux3
Summary: *SPOILERSSSSSSSSS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* What if the drugs Shinjiro took made him high at the night of his death? WARNING: This is an F'd up fanfiction, read at your own risk! Fmc included! Rated T for cursing and other things i'm too lazy to list. Don't hate!


**READ THIS DANG IT: I got bored. And when i get bored, random things happen. DISCLAIMER: I love Shinjiro as much as the next guy and I think that his death is really sad, but for this, I just couldn't resist.  
**

**Another warning. SPOOOOOOOOOOILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS.**

**Enjoy!**

**Shinjiro on drugs**

**10/4, Sunday. The dark hour was here, and the moon is full.**

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ken's voice echoed through the streets. He held his spear high, pointing it at Shinjiro. Normally, Shinjiro would have just stood there, waiting for the strike to come like the badass he was, but today, he was acting strange. He was struggling to stay on his feet as he looked into Ken's eyes. He held a bottle of pills on his left hand.

"Okay fight me n00b," He said as he tosses the bottle of pills.

"Do you think this is a joke!? I'm going to kill you! You took away my mother, and now you're going to pay the price for it! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time..."

"K."

"What!? Are you not afraid!? Did you already see this coming!? Are you going to kill me too!?"

"I'm too badass to be afraid."

"Yes he is." A voice echoed. Ken turns his head to see Takaya walking toward them with a revolver in his hand.

"HOLY SH*T, ITS JESUS!" Shinjiro screamed.**  
**

"That is incorrect. I am not Jesus. You are not the first to say this however," Takaya points his revolver at the two of them.

"OH MY GOD! HE HAS A GUN! WE'RE SCREWED."

"Has the pills finally gotten to you? And yes, I indeed have a gun. And do you know what I am going to do with this?"

"SEND US TO HEAVEN!? OOOH OOH, ME FIRST!" Shinjiro runs in front of Ken.

"What!?" Ken screamed.

"Well, when you embrace your death like that, how can i refuse?" Takaya fires a bullet from his revolver. The bullet hits Shinjiro's knee.

"No!" Ken screamed.

"YOU LYING LITTLE... YOU'RE NOT JESUS! OH GOD THE PAIN!" Shinjiro falls on one knee. Takaya prepositions his revolver and points it at Shinjiro.

"Now. Tell me who-"

"Me," Ken said without hesitation.

"What?"

"Shut up and just kill me," Ken stares at the ground with a depressed face. "I have no reason to li-"

"NO ONE CARES," Shinjiro screamed. Ken sighs.

"Kill me." He said silently.

"I'm hoping you're not like how he is..right?" Ken silently shakes his head. Takaya aims his revolver at Ken. After a short while, he fires a bullet at him. Suddenly, Shinjiro quickly blocks the bullet for Ken. Ken's eyes widen in astonishment.

"I didn't want to protect you... I just saw a quarter on the ground next to you... And finders keepers, right? OH GOD." Shinjiro collapses and starts screaming in pain.

"Shinji!" Akihiko's voice echoed as he and the rest of the members of the S.E.E.S arrived. Takaya quickly runs away. Everyone in the group calls out his name as they rushed to his aid.

"Shinji!"

"Shinjiro sempai!" Akihiko, Yukari and Fuuka crouch down to Shinjiro as everyone else just watches.

"Aki...Akihiko... I have to tell you something.. I.. I have a storage of photos... Of Minako's..." Shinjiro pauses. Minako's eyes widen.

"What!?" She and Akihiko screamed at the same time. Junpei's eyes widen as he crouches to Shinjiro's side immediately.

"I always put the photos in a box... The box is locked and it needs a key... The key... its... its... UUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH, DYING NOISES, UUUUUUGHHH" **(Yes he literally says 'dying noises') **Shinjiro starts coughing more and more.

"DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Junpei screamed.

"Okay," Shinjiro stops coughing.

"Where is the key?" Akihiko asked.

"What key? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"THE KEY MAN, THE ONE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! C'MON DUDE TELL US!" Junpei screamed.

"PILLS!"

"What!?"

"THE PILLS ARE KILLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."Shinjiro starts shaking side to side rapidly, then stops. "WHERE DID JESUS GO?" He asked.

"DUDE, JUST TELL ME WHERE IT THE KEY IS!" Shinjiro ignores Junpei's pleas as he slowly looks over to Ken, who was still in astonishment.

"Whats the long face, kid? Mad that someone stole your kill?." Shinjiro begins to scream. His screaming then come to a stop as he slowly closed his eyes.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Fuuka screamed.

"Why the hell are we not healing him?" Yukari said.

"Shh, this is serious." Mitsuru replied. Shinjiro suddenly sprung to life and instantly gets on his feet.

"THIS IS A BULLET WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. NO AMOUNT OF MAGIC CAN HEAL BULLETS! I DON'T NEED MAGIC, I NEED JESUS!" With that, he falls back on the ground.

"Shinji!? SHINJI!?" Akihiko starts shaking Shinjiro's body. Ken falls to his knees and punches the ground in sadness and anger. He then screams at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up! you're bad..." Shinjiro said weakly. Minako pulls out her evoker with a sigh and puts it against her head.

"...MaArmageddon." She whispered.

"What?" Agis said.

"THAT EXISTS!?" Mitsuru screamed. The world then explodes. An image appears in front of the world's explosion, saying 9,999.

**The end**

**See what happens when i get bored? The world explodes! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID BOREDOM!? ****Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
